1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display apparatus and, more specifically to a liquid crystal display apparatus which allows the total size of a liquid crystal display apparatus to be reduced by reducing the area occupied by the drive control system provided at the periphery of a liquid crystal display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a standard constitution of a liquid crystal display apparatus, as shown in FIG. 4, a liquid crystal display panel 2 is provided, and one side 21 of such liquid crystal display panel 2 is provided with a common electrode drive circuit substrate 3 comprising a plurality of drive circuits IC.sub.31 to IC.sub.3n for driving and controlling common electrodes (Y electrodes) to control scanning and timing of an image, while a pair of sides 22, 23 of the liquid crystal panel 2 are provided with segment electrode drive circuit substrates 4-1, 4-2 comprising a plurality of drive circuits IC.sub.41 to IC.sub.4n for driving and controlling segment electrodes (X electrodes) for inputting image information.
Moreover, in a liquid crystal display apparatus described above, a control circuit substrate 5 comprising an LSI or the like for individually driving and controlling drive circuits IC.sub.31 to IC.sub.3n and IC.sub.41 to IC.sub.4n provided on the common electrode drive circuit substrate 3 and segment electrode drive circuit substrates 4-1, 4-2, an input/output means 6 and a peripheral circuit substrate 8 composed of a central arithmetic means 7 or the like formed of a microcomputer or the like for controlling the control circuit substrate 5 are provided.
In such a liquid crystal display apparatus 1 of the prior art, the common electrode drive circuit substrate 3 and segment electrode drive circuit substrates 4-1, 4-2 described above are in general fixed integrally and fixedly to side edges of the liquid crystal display panel 2 and the drive circuits IC.sub.31 to IC.sub.3n and IC.sub.41 to IC.sub.4n provided on the common electrode drive circuit substrate 3 and segment electrode drive circuit substrates 4-1, 4-2 are connected with predetermined input/output terminals of the control circuit substrate 5 via adequate wirings 9, 10, 11 or the like.
Therefore, since the respective sizes of the common electrode drive circuit substrate 3 and segment electrode drive circuit substrates 4-1, 4-2 are added to the size of the relevant liquid crystal display panel 2 in the liquid crystal display apparatus 1 of the prior art, the total size of the liquid crystal display apparatus 1 is inevitably increased to a size considerably larger than the relevant liquid crystal display panel 2. Accordingly, if it was required to reduce the total size of the relevant liquid crystal display apparatus 1, it was achieved at the cost of reducing the size of the liquid crystal display panel 2 itself.
Moreover, as illustrated in FIG. 4, when the drive circuits are mounted directly on a liquid crystal display panel for driving the common electrodes and segment electrodes, the liquid crystal display panel 2, for example, contains a liquid crystal material that is held or inserted between at least two sheets of transparent glass substrates or plastic substrates and the periphery of the liquid crystal is hermetically sealed with a sealing material. In the above-mentioned case of the so-called COG (Chip On Glass) constitution, the drive circuits IC.sub.41 to IC.sub.4n are directly mounted on and held by the substrate glass in the face-down mounting basis, at almost the edge portion of the substrate and at the external side of the sealing material of substrate. Therefore the control circuit substrate 5 and the liquid crystal display panel 2 are connected to each other as illustrated in FIG. 4 and therefore the input/output terminals are arranged so as to be concentrated to an end side surfaces of the liquid crystal display panel 2 and that of the control circuit substrate 5, each opposing to each other.
Thereby, the gaps between the adjacent input/output terminals must be narrow or the electrodes must be thin, resulting in problems that the electrodes are short-circuited, broken or have a high resistance.
Further, in the prior art in which a liquid crystal display apparatus is produced in such a way that the control circuit substrate is first constituted together with the common electrode drive circuit and then the combined substrates are connected to the liquid crystal display via a flexible connection wiring portion, another problem arises in that some differences are generated between the yield in mounting the drive circuits on a substrate for control circuits and that for the common electrode drive circuit, therefore the yield of the liquid crystal display panel is necessarily determined by one of the above-mentioned yields, whichever worse. Thus, this fact allows to increase the manufacturing cost of the liquid crystal display apparatus.